Generally, a server system has limited space and includes multiple chips that require heat dissipation. Coolant in a liquid-cooled radiator is driven by a water pump to enter a liquid-cooled plate, and then returned to a condenser by the liquid-cooled plate to be cooled and returned to the water pump. The liquid-cooled plates are connected in series, and the temperature of the coolant gradually rises as it flows through the liquid-cooled plates. The temperature difference between the first liquid-cooled plate and the last liquid-cooled plate is large, and the heat dissipation performance of the liquid-cooled plate is sequentially reduced, thereby causing a decrease in the overall heat dissipation performance of the liquid-cooled radiator.